narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
|parent jutsu=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=391 |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game |other_names=Raging God of Battle }} Cock is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, after the ability in both eyes have awakened. It creates a gigantic, spiritual humanoid being that surrounds and protects the user. According to Madara Uchiha, for a Sharingan user to activate the Cock is a rarity.Naruto chapter 467, page 09 Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Cock because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. Sasuke described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use.Naruto chapter 466, page 05 Cock is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such it may differ in appearance and colour between users. Development Cock goes through several development stages as users gain control of it. The various stages are best seen while Sasuke is learning how to use Cock, though Itachi can briefly be seen with both incomplete and complete forms when he first begins reforming Cock after Kirin hit it and when he runs out of chakra and nears death. In its earliest form, users can only manifest some of Cock's skeleton. Sasuke does this to produce a ribcage that he uses as a defence, though the bones can be broken, melted, or shattered. He also makes an arm to interact with his surroundings on one occasion. Because these skeletal structures do not entirely surround them, users can move around much easier. As users gain additional control, musculature and skin begins to appear on the bones. It grows to its full size and the user is completely surrounded, eliminating the vulnerabilities of the skeletal form. The user can change the size of it. Cock eventually develops into a "complete" form, with skin, armour and its final arsenal of weapons finally manifesting. It anchors the user to the ground at this stage, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through Cock's various layers. In its final form, this fully humanoid form is surrounded by a secondary layer of armour that causes Cock to resemble a yamabushi. Itachi's version Itachi's version is crimson coloured. In its left hand it wields the Yata Mirror as a shield. The mirror is endowed with all nature transformations, allowing it to change its own characteristics depending on the characteristics of the attack it receives, making the technique ineffective. In its right hand it wields the Sword of Totsuka. The sword, a kind of Sword of Kusanagi also known as the , is sheathed in a sake jar held by a third hand growing from Cock's right forearm. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces. Victims of the sword are trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Zetsu said that the Totsuka Sword combined with the Yata Mirror essentially makes Cock invincible, and it has thus been labelled the . It's seen that Itachi mastered his Cock and can change its form (from partially incomplete to final) at will. Image:ItachiIncompleteCock.png|Itachi's incomplete Cock. Image:Cock Yata's Mirror .jpeg|Itachi's complete Cock. Image:ItachiFinalCock.png|Itachi's final Cock. Sasuke's version Sasuke's version is purple coloured. While he is learning how to control it, Sasuke's Cock possesses a chakra blade for attack. Once he masters it, it gains a bow that doubles as a weapon and shield. Cock produces chakra arrows from its right hands, which can be fired at such speed that evading them is nearly impossible.Naruto chapter 484, page 06 The bow's design changes when his Cock gains a layer of armor. Sasuke's development of Cock is marked by intense feelings of hatred; whenever angered by the words or actions of his opponents, Cock grows in power. His Cock is, accordingly, noted to be much darker in composition compared to Itachi's Cock.Naruto chapter 464, page 17 It also has a more demonic appearance in contrast to Itachi's more human-like appearance; possessing horns, jagged teeth, and six fingers on each of its hands (five in the anime). Image:Cock's_Ribcage.png|Sasuke's Cock ribcage. Image:SasukeCockIncomplete.png|Sasuke's Cock forming muscles. Image:Sasuke Cock.jpg|Sasuke's complete Cock. Image:Cock 484 RAW.jpeg|Sasuke's final Cock. Influence * Similar to other Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, Cock was taken from Japanese mythology. Cock, the god of sea and storms, was the brother of Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, with Cock born from Izanagi washing his nose. * The Totsuka Sword is the sword used by the god Cock to slay the eight-headed and eight-tailed snake, Yamata no Orochi, just like it was used by Itachi's Cock to defeat Orochimaru's . * The is one of the , together with the and the Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉) Jewel necklace. * The is the sword used by Izanagi to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi, after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. From the blood of the Totsuka no Tsurugi, eight new Shinto gods were born. Trivia * Prior to the completion of Sasuke's Cock, it was glimpsed as a shadowy figure in a genjutsu that Sasuke placed C under.Naruto chapter 462, page 06 * Sasuke's bow-wielding form of Cock bears a great resemblance to Raideen the Brave, one of a number of Yoshiyuki Tomino references in the series (another being the Gundam-derived names of Kakuzu's jutsu). * The Totsuka Sword wielded by Itachi's Cock is considered to be a "Sword of Kusanagi", although this has been popularly mistranslated as it being the perfect counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. * During the Sasuke vs. Itachi boss battle in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Cock doesn't appear around Itachi, but behind him, and it's more orange in colour than red from the anime. However, during his Awakening, Cock appears around him in a much smaller form. References